It's Just The Beginning
by adamsmilo
Summary: Its the Seventh year for Lily and the Marauders. Lily has been told its the best year but she is starting to highly doubting that fact now that she is Head Girl to James' Head Boy.


Chapter One

Owl Post

A large, well groomed, snowy owl swooped through the air a letter expertly tied to its leg with the name James Potter on it. The owl lazily fluttered down to a stop on a windowsill of an old Victorian mansion. It rapped its orange beak against the window. Bright yellow eyes peered down at a headful of messy black hair. The bird hit the window harder. A hand and then an arm of James Potter shot out from under his fluffy white comforter. James felt around his desk for his glasses, locating them at last he jammed them on. As his giant, messy room came into focus he saw the source of that annoying tapping sound. The black haired boy reached out and opened his window permitting the owl entrance. As the owl hopped onto his desk James noticed the familiar bulge in his Hogwarts letter, Quidditch Captain for the third year running, he grinned. James tore open his letter and set the badge aside without giving it a second glance. He glanced at his book list nothing out of the ordinary. POP. James turned around throwing his letter onto the bed, and his hand into his robes he grabbed the handle of his wand. James whipped it out of his pocket and aimed the boy standing in his room.

"Wow no need to freak mate it's just me," Sirius Black stood in the middle of James' room his hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh, hey what's up? ... Sorry about that," James said at second thought. He dropped his wand arm to his side and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Well I think you know what's up," Sirius smiled.

"Uhh no I don't, what?"

"I came to gloat,"

"About what," James said a puzzled look distorting his handsome features.

"Quidditch Captain," Sirius said matter-of-factly. "It looks like you've been sacked," He pulled a small silver badge out of his clock. It read _Quidditch Captain Sirius Black_. James' mouth fell open and he scrambled over to his desk and picked up the badge that came in his letter. Head Boy. James was Head Boy. He stumbled and flopped down on his bead.

"What's that?" Sirius said slowly his voice laced with suspicion.

James tossed his new badge at Sirius, who caught it effortlessly due to his Quidditch trained reflexes. Sirius blinked slowly as he scanned the badge. "YES, James do you know what this means?"

"Ya I do," James breathed his eyes twinkling. "I'll be working with Lily all year; this is my chance to finally show her I'm not all bad. It's a sign from Merlin himself."

Sirius sighed. "You still like her? What the hell is your problem, we can get away with anything now, any prank we want. We're untouchable."

:::::

Lily Evans pushed a solitary strand of flaming red hair back behind her ear. She was bent over a letter with her name on it. Lily flipped the envelope over and broke the seal. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lily had been working all her life it seemed to get Head Girl; she had never gotten a detention, never missed a class, and never failed to answer a question. She was a teacher's pet through and through. Lily's slender fingers slid into the envelope and clasped themselves around a badge. Please not prefect, please not prefect. Head Girl. The badge read Head Girl.

:::::

"MUM," James shouted down several flights of marble stairs.

"What?" Ellen Potter's soft voice floated into James' room.

"COME UP HERE," James said hastily. "YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT."

Crack. Mrs. Potter stood in her son's room. Ellen scanned the room until she spotted the discarded Hogwarts letter. "Oh is that what this is about, you probably got Quidditch Captain again. James, this isn't really that big of a surprise."

"Nope I got Quidditch Captain this year Mrs. Potter." Sirius said smugly.

:::::

AN: Alright I know I did not finish this chapter but I want to know if you guys think it's good. This is my first story so ya tell me if you think I should continue writing.


End file.
